Coffee incidents
by Naidoo
Summary: Penelope and Luke Alvez have a meeting during coffee-runs and things get heated quickly. Oneshot for now, might maybe be a twoshot.


_A/N: There might maybe (totally) be a potential second part to this because this so isn't finished yet. I love these two. They quickly have become one of my favorite couples. This was intended as a oneshot, but went... somehow in an unexpected direction. The conversation is partially borrowed (a.k.a. shamelessly stolen) from a movie called Helly my name is Doris, which also ironially gave me the idea._

* * *

"As if it is my fault that you are handsome," Penelope exclaimed, realizing too late what she had said. Way too late.

"You find me handsome?" Luke asked amused and Penelope rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. As if you wouldn't know that yourself…" Penelope huffed. She couldn't explain it, but there was something that drove her insane. Every little thing he did somehow had her rolling her eyes – but also think about him quite often.

"So… you having any plans tonight?"

"Yes," she answered quickly. "And they don't involve going on a date with you!"

At that Luke raised an eyebrow. "Who said anything about a date?" he asked, smiling. "Maybe I was just interested to find out whether you'll catch the season premiere of American Horror Story."

 _As if_ , Penelope thought to herself. "I… I'm having plans, with my boyfriend. Romantic dinner."

"Sure," Luke answered, sounding unconvinced. "You mean that totally hot Canadian boyfriend, who doesn't exist?"

"He does exist very well," Penelope protested and swore to herself that if he wouldn't stop grinning she'd hit him.

"If you say so…" he only answered and she was really about to hit him.

"Some days, Luka Alvez, you… you annoy the hell out of me."

"Good," he said triumphantly. "Annoyance is an emotion and emotions mean you feel something for me."

"I do not have feelings for you!" Penelope exclaimed, wondering when this conversation had turned against her. All she wanted was coffee. That was all she wanted. And she hadn't gotten any yet. No, because she had to run into Luke Alvez. That was how this all started somehow. She was just here to refill her coffee, ran into him and out of nowhere this whole conversation started.

She couldn't exactly remember what they said or how they had gotten to this point, but they had.

And had she mentioned that she was caffeine-deprived. The last thing she needed was SSA Tall, Dark and Handsome.

Finally when the coffee was done she didn't wait around long, grabbed a cup and filled it with coffee. Now all she needed was getting back into her office and far away from Alvez.

And that's when it happened. Her hot, freshly brewed coffee landed on Luke Alvez. In fairness, it wasn't an attack and hadn't been planned. He just had moved too quickly and she had tried getting past him and ran fully into him, literally.

Penelope heard a hiss, probably out of pain. She imagined that coffee to be anything but pleasant and her guilt kicked in. She turned around, spotted a towel and turned back towards Luke in an attempt to be somewhat helpful. It was the least she could do – just that he was now standing in front of shirtless. _What. The. Hell_. And of course he had to be perfect, toned and with a six pack. Of course.

She let out a breath and started patting the towel to the abused area on his chest and stomach that was now in an angry red.

"Penelope, stop it," she heard him say after a few moments of patting.

"I'm sorry."

More patting on Penelope's side.

"Stop."

"Okay," she said, looking at him.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" he asked a moment later and Penelope was nodding absent-minded. That toned upper body really was distracting.

"Wait, what?" she all of a sudden asked, when his question sunk in. "No!"

"Yeah, you did," was his confidant response. Even if she had done this on purpose… one look at him and she had to realize he didn't seem angry. He seemed more serious and also somewhat amused.

"No, I didn't," she assured him. Luke was apparently still smiling at her.

"You're a liar."

"I'm not," Penelope protested. Was she imagining thing or was Luke actually getting closer to her. When her back hit the kitchen counter she knew she wasn't imagining things. He apparently was pushing her in a corner – literally.

"And that's okay. We both know you just wanted to get me naked," he grinned at her and now he was so close she was certain his after-shave would transfer onto her. His very good smelling after shave. And this wasn't fair. She had a thing for scents and this was almost a lost battle! This really wasn't fair because…. Wait, did he just accuse her of lying and then said that it was ok? Or had she imagined things?

Before she however could get clarification he went on.

"Oh, my God, you're sexy," he almost purred, having her fully backed against the counter. A moment later – before she realized what was going on – she felt herself being lifted onto the counter and his lips attached to hers. His hands came up a moment later to frame her head and deepen the kiss. It was magic. Simply magic. And hot. And definitely pure fire that was ignited between them. And didn't she _not_ like him a moment ago? So why was she now kissing him back with as much gusto as he was kissing her? And why was she enjoying it? Why wasn't she stopping this? Because she enjoyed this way too much to stop. That's why. She tried pulling back a few times, just to have him follow her direction and his hands gently guiding her head back towards his lips.

This…had to stop. Now. She just needed her lips to cooperate – or any part of her body show actually some kind of protest and not willing participation. If this was a fight for dominance she was clearly losing the battle. But eventually she succeeded to get her body to act the way she needed it to react.

Shoving him away, she got off the counter and made sure she looked presentable.

"This is a professional work-place and you are being anything but professional right now," she pointed out, hoping she also sounded somewhat accusing.

He looked at her with a mixture of confusion and amusement. "You seemed rather involved there a moment ago. But of course, I could be wrong."

"You are, because I… wasn't," she said, knowing it was a lie. And she knew that he knew. Which was even worse. But instead of saying anything he just smiled knowingly. "I… have to go. Some of us actually work around here…" she finally said, deciding escape was the best solution to stop her from doing anything stupid. Like… pulling him close and starting this all over again. Because that was actually what she wanted. To feel his lips on hers again. And… that was so not going to happen again. Professionalism and distance. Neither had taken place a moment ago but would be enforced by her in the future.

She made a few steps towards her liar when she turned on her heel.

"What about your girlfriend anyway? I'm certain she isn't fond of you running around, making out with other people…"

That got her a confused expression along with the question "Girlfriend?"

"Yes, the one that apparently adores you. Roxy or something…"

"Ah, my girl Roxy," he said as if she hadn't just said something similar. "Yeah, she adores me. But she isn't my girlfriend…she's…"

Before he could finish the sentence, Penelope interrupted. "It actually doesn't matter. Girlfriend, friend-with-benefits, wife, one-night-stand that keeps repeating itself….you know, it speaks volumes about the kind of man you are…"

"Listen, Penelope, Roxy is…" he tried again, but was interrupted by Penelope once more.

"It actually doesn't matter. And you know, this –," she said, pointing between the two of them – "this is exactly why things should be professional. So that situations like this don't happen." _And I don't lose my smarts_ , she thought to herself.

"Penelope, seriously, there is…" he said, almost looking guilty. And even with that he still looked hot. And… what was wrong with her? Why was she so into him? She didn't even like him, or did she? Confusion was something she really didn't do well with! Especially confusions about men.

"I… go now. And we won't talk about this ever again, no matter how hot it was. I. I mean, how … I just go," she said, walking. The more distance she'd get between them the clearer her head would become. Hopefully. And the less she'd think about him.

And their kiss.

And how good it was.

And how much she actually wanted a repeat-performance.

Forever! But of course she wouldn't tell him that. Because there always was Roxy. And she didn't like him. Which was probably most important.

Because she really didn't, did she?


End file.
